Golden Yellow and Crimson Red
by Star-and-Phantom
Summary: Red loves Yellow, Yellow loves Red, but neither of them will admit it, so it's up to Gold to call in some help. Shippings: Special,Green aka Blue in US/ Blue,Saph/Ruby. Rated for mild language and mild adult themes. Completed sequel coming soon!
1. Sunset

Hi This is a new Specialshippping fic, unlike most special shippers I don't mind Misty/Kasumi, so she will stay out of this story completely, to stay away from Kasumi Bashing. Contains slight Silver/Blue(Girl), which is usually not one of my preferred pairing, and a mention of Gold/Crystal.

Yellow: Phantom owns nothing, he just sees me and Red's love and likes to write about it.

Red: Phantom is very forgetful so this might seem OOC and a little AU

Me: On with the story!!! This story is Third Person limited Red.

000000000

**Chapter 1: Sunsets**

Red was wondering around Viridian City in a suit and tie waiting for the small girl with a straw hat, named Amarillo, or Yellow. Red was very fond of her no one knew it though, he was too scared to tell her though. They were going to be late for the Dex Holder's party in Pallet town all Kanto Dex holders would be their along with Gold and Silver by Blue's request. The girl had finally came it was sunset, they needed to be there by six fifty, it was ten after six already, "Sorry Red, I'm always late I guess," She said she had a coat on over her clothes wearing her straw hat.

"Yellow take off your coat it's summer," Red said.

"Bu...but I'm embarrassed to," Yellow said.

"please," Red said.

"Alright," Yellow said she was wearing a ball gown just her size, " I have to take off my hat too though," She took of the hat and her hair was free flowing she looked magnificent, though she was still embarrassed.

"uhhh," Red said blushing.

"I look ridiculous don't I," Yellow said.

"N...o, no you look.. wonderful," Red said, "Your as beautiful as the sunset in that gown," Red said lying to himself she always looked beautiful.

"Really," Yellow said looking at the sky in it's orange beauty.

"Red is the most dominant color of the rainbow and because the sun is yellow, the sky appears orange at sunset," Red said.

"Let's go Red," Yellow said as they walked down the path towards Pallet town.

0000000000

As they approached the Oak's house Red and Yellow were worried they had come late and had walked in.

"You made it just in time Red and Yellow is that you," The professor said smiling and Yellow nodded, " You look amazing,"

Red thought she always looked amazing even before he knew she was a girl, he was worried about what was going on with him then, but when he realized she was a girl he was relieved.

"Hello everyone, I hope you will all enjoy your time here and have fun but not to much fun," Professor Oak said.

Red sighed Green and himself were the only single guys, Gold had Crystal, and Silver had Blue, but Green never worried about that he was just too busy to.

Gold had asked Yellow to accompany him as a friend to the party and Yellow agreed, Red had only escorted her.

He wished he had the guts to ask her, but he was too afraid. So he just observed the party.

"You know Red, I'm the only one you've told about your _crush _on Yellow, but why were you so afraid to just ask her, she likes you back, she risked her life to save you for nothing in return, why are you so oblivious," Green said to Red.

"I'm pathetic that's why," Red said.

"I know you are, but I don't know why you wouldn't just ask her, I asked Blue and got turned down and I'm completely fine," Green said.

"I don't care what happened to you, I care what might the others say to me, she's like," Red said but stopped.

"Red you moron," Green said walking away.

"Look at me Pika, can I do anything," Red asked the pikachu.

Pika just looked at him.

"Who asked you, wait I did," Red said.

"Do you think Red is an impostor he's been acting weird lately," Gold asked Green.

"I think he's just paying to much attention to Yellow and not to his title," Green said.

"What do you mean," Gold asked.

"He's the Pokemon League Champion, he should be all Pokemon all the time, not worrying about some girl," Green said.

"That's really what you think," Gold asked.

"Yes," Green said simply.

"Well then maybe we should help him stop worrying," Gold said.

"Gold don't try to play match maker," Green said.

"I'm not, I'm calling in Ruby and Saph," Gold said.

"Perfect," Green said.

0000000000

Review please!

Yellow: Red loves me *Glomps Red*

Red: I'm going to kill you Phantom!

Me: Okay see you next time.... I hope.


	2. Travel Troubles

Me: I thought you knew Red, Yellow said it in the disclaimer.

Red: No that was in the Script you gave us moron!

Yellow: Yeah!

Me: Script? What Script

Blue: Hi! Phantom owns nothing and has a fond liking of Pokemon Special!

Green: He also might make things slightly OOC and AU

Me: Character Ages;

Red 17

Green 17

Gold; I forgot

Silver; same as above

Blue: 18

Yellow: 16

Current Date: July 1st

**Chapter 2: Travel Troubles**

"Hey Ruby could you get over here," Gold asked calling Ruby on his Poke Gear

"I see a, typhoon, I need to get Yellow and Red together, I need your help, I called you because you and Sapphire..... Hello, Hello, He hung up on me," Gold said.

Red had over heard everything they were trying to get Yellow and him together.

"Green I have a brilliant Idea, get me a hat," Gold said as he left and Green followed.

Red sighed he thought if Gold could help anyone could.

"Come one come all draw a name from the hat and you will find your true love thanks to this Alakazam right here," Gold said.

"I'm hopeless," Red said drawing a name.

"Now look at your paper notice two names look for the two people on that slip if one of them have your name on either side of the slip you have found your true love," Gold said.

Red looked at his paper it had Crystal one side and Yellow on the other, but Crys wasn't here.

"Red who do you have," Yellow asked.

"You and Crystal," Red said.

"I'm asking everyone who they got before I look your the last one I asked, the only other person that had my name was you and Green," Yellow said taking a look at her paper, both sides and she looked confused, " Both of your names are on here," Yellow said.

"Damn it didn't work," Gold said.

"If two people are on the slip that are both eligible than you choose the one that hasn't been paired," Gold said.

"Green's other name was Blue and was paired with Silver," Yellow said.

"I have another solution, Enie Meanie Mieny Mo, Catch a tiger by the toe if he hollers let him go, my Mom told me to pick the very best one and you are," Gold said as he pointed at Red, " It," Gold said not moving his finger away Red when saying it.

"I'll leave you two alone in this closet," Gold said locking the two in a closet, "Thank you all for playing along, and now Yellow and Red will be.... well you know," Red heard Gold say.

"Damn you Gold," Red said.

"Red maybe we should talk, I love," Yellow said but stopped before finishing.

"What did you say Yellow," Red asked.

"I want to know how you feel about me," Yellow

"I like you, you're funny, sweet,kind, friendly," Red said.

"But do you love me," Yellow said.

"Of course you're one of my best friends," Red said

"No I mean do you love me," Yellow said

"What do you mean," Red asked

"Blue was right boys are so ignorant you have to show them what you mean," Yellow said.

"What are you ta--," Red was silenced by Yellow's lips pressing against his own.

"That was what I meant by love, Red," Yellow said braking away.

"Does this mean you love me," Red said.

"ever since the Day we met when you helped me get away from the dratini," Yellow said.

"Yellow," Red said pulling her into a kiss, " I love you too," he said braking away and soon pulled Yellow into another kiss.

"I DID IT, GREEN THOUGHT I COULDN'T BUT I DID IT, I BROUGHT YELLOW AND RED TOGETHER, IN YOUR FACE GREEN," Gold yelled.

"Be quiet," Red yelled and returned to making out with Yellow

00000000000

"It's been two hours, I don't want them to _do it_ in the only decent closet in this house," Green said

"Green you sick minded pig, don't talk like that, Red and Yellow left to go to Red's house an hour ago when you were on your throne in the master bathroom," Blue said.

"At least I know it won't happen in my emo closet," Green said going into his closet.

"Thanks for covering for us while we trashed Greens stuff," Yellow said.

"Why did you do that," Blue asked.

"We framed Gold so we can get back at him," Red said.

"Let's go to my house my uncle's out of town and no one's there but me," Yellow said to Red.

"Yellow just promise me nothing will happen," Blue said.

"Sorry Blue I can't guarantee anything," Yellow said.

"Nothing will happen, I'll make sure of it," Red said.

"Bye you two love birds," Blue said.

"How come I fell for two emo guys and Yellow got Red," Blue said just loud enough for Red to hear.

"I think this relationship will be a successful one," Red said to Yellow pecking her cheek.

00000000000

Me: Red and Yellow finally let it go, Review please. This story might just become a Humor fic too. Rating probably will go up in the next chapter.

Yellow: It already should be thanks to Green's mild adult theme

Green: WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN THERE STILL AND NO ONE STAYS IN A CLOSET FOR MORE THAN ONE HOUR WITHOUT SOMETHING HAPPENING! AND IT WAS MY EMO CLOSET!!!!

Me: See you later.


	3. Awkward

Me: I will update once more the rating will go up because of Green

Green: Sorry, just for that I won't do a disclaimer, I won't say that you don't own Pokemon at all and I won't say that you do not make these stories for profit and I won't say that you just write them for fun.

Me: Thank you Green for the disclaimer.

00000000000

**Chapter Three: Awkward...**

Red and Yellow had made it to Yellow's house and they decided to watch a movie, "How about a Horror," Red said.

"As long as you comfort me if I'm scared," Yellow said smiling, " I'm going to go change, don't look," Yellow said.

Red always came with casual clothes under his monkey suit when he went to those parties so he took off the suit and laid it in the laundry.

"Red you wear clothes under your clothes," Yellow said wearing some yellow PJ's, having her hair in a ponytail, and holding a bowl of popcorn, "Which movie do you wanna watch Red," Yellow asked

"All you have is this," Holding up the movie.

"That one's scary isn't it," Yellow said.

"Yeah but you don't have any of the good ones like Saw or anything," Red said.

"But that's rated R isn't it," Yellow said.

"I don't know," Red said.

"just be happy I have one," Yellow said.

"Alright," Red said.

000000000000

"AHHHH," Yellow shrieked grabbing hold of Red.

"It's okay Yellow, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Red said.

"Thank you Red, I love you," Yellow said

"I love you too Yellow," Red said and just as they were about to kiss Gold dropped in and their lips were pressed against Golds cheeks.

"I love you guys, you are so affectionate," Gold said hugging both of them and he left.

"That was awkward," Yellow said

"And it ruined the moment too," Yellow said.

"HEY YELLOW, RED ARE YOU GUYS DOING IT YET," Green yelled from the bathroom.

"This is so awkward Red," Yellow said blushing.

"Yeah," Red said he was going to kill Green next time he saw him.

"Hey you two I just dropped by to make sure you weren't doing anything naughty," Blue said coming in and sitting on the love seat with the two.

"Yeah thanks," Yellow said thinking similar things as Red only about Blue.

"Well see ya two," Blue said, "Green get off that throne, this is Yellow's house, you emo freak," Blue said dragging Green out of the restroom.

"Well at least we're finally alone," Yellow said getting on Red's lap, "We have the whole house all to ourselves," Yellow said pinning Red down on the love seat.

"Hold it right there you two," Blue's voice said as her face appeared on the TV screen, "Yellow I am ashamed of you, now I wouldn't be surprised if Red had started it, because he's a guy, but I thought you were a good girl, why are you on top of Red," Blue yelled.

"What I'm that age where a girl starts to want to do that stuff," Yellow said.

"I'm going to watch you two the whole night if I have to, I have this place wired, don't try to unplug the TV, or the power I have it on an alternate power source, I can watch you anywhere I want, because while you were sucking each other's face I was busy wiring the house. Gold was a diversion so I could hook up the TV, so I am everywhere you won't do anything while I'm here," Blue said.

"Well this is a fine problem we have, we have no privacy we have no way of talking, we have no freedom, this is awkward," Red said.

"How can you stop us," Yellow said.

"I bet your mom would love to get her paws on these videos of you two, Red, and the same go for your uncle Yellow," Blue said.

"You're blackmailing us," Yellow said.

"Yeah," Red said.

"I don't care, and since you haven't actually done anything yet except get in position, it's not really blackmail," Blue said.

000000000000000

Me: Blackmail? Blue is very very very protective.

Blue: It's not my fault, did you see what they were doing.

Me: I wrote it, and readers please review even if you are not logged in or registered I don't mind anonymous reviews.


	4. Blackmail

Me: This chapter was really hard to right.

Yellow: Red where are you, oh hi there, Phantom does not own Pokemon

Red: GO ON WITH THE BLACKMAIL PLEASE

Me: Red has a point

**Chapter 4: Blackmail!**

"Ahh, that was nice," Blue said returning from her bath, " Where did Yellow and Red go," Blue said but was shocked by an electric attack, " Stop Blackmailing us or we'll blackmail you with this picture of you playing in the bath," Red said.

"you wouldn't," Blue said.

"We would," Yellow said with Chuchu on her shoulder, "Where am I, I must have passed out when Gold interrupted us," She said.

"You were awake what are you talking about," Red said.

"Red, Yellow has a mild case of DID, which means she has two personalities, but they are so similar you can only tell by the things she does. She usually slowly sinks into it, probably at the party is when it started, because Yellow would be too scared to actually kiss you," Blue said.

"What happened, what was I doing," Yellow said blushing.

"Well.....," Red said whispering into Yellow's ear.

"I feel so ashamed," Yellow said going to a corner and getting into fetal position.

"Poor Yellow," Red said.

"That's why I had to keep an eye on you, because if Yellow's other personality was fully dominant things would have gotten uncontrollable," Blue said.

"Well why doesn't she take medication or something," Red said.

"Well she does go to therapy, her uncle went to get some special medication for her," Blue said sitting in her chair.

"Red I'm sorry, I'm just so scared right now I don't think you should stay at my house I just lost my wits," Yellow said.

"No I failed, they won't work out now, why does this have to happen, why does the Emo dude have to win," Gold said walking in suddenly.

"Hey I'm not Emo, I just have an Emo closet," Green said with a knife and a large cut on his wrist.

"You know coming in with a cut wrist and a knife only proves the fact that your Emo," Gold said.

"SHUT UP STOP MAKING ME HATE MY LIFE EVEN WORSE YOU WORTHLESS SANGUINE FREAK! I'M A PROUD MENALCHOLIC," Green yelled.

"He just admitted he's emo," Gold laughed.

"Again why did I have to fall for the emo guys," Blue sighed.

"GOLD GET BACK HERE AND MASAGE MY FEET," Crystal yelled.

"When did Crystal get here," Red asked.

"She was here the whole time," Gold said, "I'm coming, you little b.....," Gold said to Crystal but didn't finish saying the last word.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in my closet," Green said heading towards his closet.

"Well I think I'll head home," Blue said leaving.

"I'll walk Yellow home," Red said.

"Time for some more blackmail," Blue said returning to her computer stuff.

00000000000

"Bye Yellow, see you tomorrow," Red said dropping Yellow off at her home.

"Thank you Red for everything," Yellow said.

"Good night," Red said

"Good night," Yellow returned, and went into her house.

Red walked back to Pallet town and sighed when he reached his house, " This has been a very weird day," Red said walking in.

"Mom I'm going to bed, Good night," Red said to his Mom.

In his room he had his Pokedex on his desk along with the sketch book he had _borrowed _from Yellow.

"I always liked Yellow's drawing," Red said flipping through the book.

"It's just I don't know if Yellow was the one who kissed me in the closet, the _real_ Yellow the one I love," Red said to Pika who had fallen asleep.

"Good night Pika," Red said falling to sleep.

"Good night Red," a little Pokemon said outside his window said.

"Mew, Mew Mew," The Pokemon said flying away into the horizon.

00000000000

"Did I see a Mew last night," Red said, "No I must have been dreaming, but it was so real, but I couldn't have could I," Red sighed.

"Pikachu," Pika said looking at red.

"What do you mean Pika, that look is telling me a it wasn't a dream, but it had to have been," Red said.

"Let's go Pika we have to ask a professional," Red said getting up and heading towards the Lab.

00000000000

Me: This is where things start to get interesting.

Mew: I can't talk though

Me: If Mewtwo can talk you should too.


	5. Runaway Amarillo

Red: where is Phantom?

Yellow: He's writing the story.

Red: wanna make out.

Me: Stop right there we are going to cut out the making out a little bit to make room for a Pokemon battle

Gold: Phantom owns nothing at all.

**Chapter 5: Runaway Amarillo**

Yellow got her hat and her clothes she had wore on her journeys and walked out of her house.

"Doudy, come on out," She said as the Dodtrio was sent out, she got on it's back and started to run, runaway from her home, "I'm sorry Red, Uncle, Blue, but I have to go," Yellow said riding on the bird through the Viridian Forest, " I am Amarillo de esque Verde, or Yellow de Viridian Grove," Yellow said, "I protect all pokemon here in this forest," Yellow said.

"Sir we have found the Mew," A voice said.

"Mew? What are they doing here," Yellow said

"Chuchu, thunderbolt," She said as the little mouse shocked the men and Doudy ran over to the men.

"What's this," She said picking up a pink pokemon, "I have to hide you from them to heal you," She said putting the cat like pokemon in a Pokeball, and her pokedex rang, "No. 151, Mew, the New Species Pokemon, so rare that many experts say that it does not even exist, native to South America, it is said to be extinct, and was supposedly the strongest pokemon in existence," The Yellow read.

"Mew, so you're a Mew, I'm going to call you Clarity," Yellow said.

00000000000

"This is not possible, how is this possible," Professor Oak said.

"What happened Professor," Red asked.

"Yellow, has caught a Mew," Oak said, "Look,"

"Number 151, Mew, the New Species Pokemon, so rare that many experts say that it does not even exist, native to South America, it is said to be extinct, and was supposedly the strongest pokemon in existence," Red read.

"How could she have caught a Mew," Oak said.

"I've seen a Mew before, I think I just saw one again last night," Red said.

"Let me see you Pokedex," Oak asked as he scrolled through it.

"It said you have, most recently was last night," Oak said.

"It can tell you all that," Red asked.

"If you know how to, so why have you come to me," Oak asked

"Well you just did Professor," Red said.

"Yellow has caught the most balanced Pokemon ever, it's attack, defense, speed, even it's special stats are all off the charts and are nearly equal, at least according to this data from Yellow's Pokedex, If my calculations are correct, Mew could easily be rivaling in strength to Mewtwo, making it the Third strongest pokemon, after Arceus and Mewtwo, but their base stat totals are all quite close, Yellow has caught one of the Ultimate Five," Oak said.

"What are the Ultimate five," Red asked.

"They are the five strongest Pokemon in the world, their base stat total are all surprisingly close to each other, I theorized many of the Pokemon to be so but the order of strength I wasn't sure, but Mew is probably the most powerful, even though it's not the strongest, it's abilities are amazing, it can learn any move, it can transform into any pokemon that came after it, which is almost any pokemon, and any pokemon that came before it perfectly by memory, it is a better transformation pokemon then Ditto, it can even transform into Arceus, or Mewtwo even, an army of mews could bring about endless destruction" Oak said.

"So Mew is safe in Yellow's hands right," Red asked.

"I hope so, and Red, could you get Green out of the Emo closet," Oak said pointing to the closet.

"Sure," Red said opening the door to find Green licking his wrists which were covered in blood, "Hey Elmo,"

"Where did you get that from," Green asked

"Your an Emo and a butt hole, so I came up with Elmo, he's Emo and a butt hole, if you know what I'm talking about," Red said trying not to insult Green so strongly in front of Green's grandfather.

"You can call me a donkey I don't care," Green said.

"Dude, how do you know this stuff, donkey," Red said.

"Red, Yellow's gone," Blue said barging in.

"Where is she, she had left four notes, one for you and one for me, one for her uncle and one for the professor," Blue said handing the notes to Oak and Red.

"Dear Red, I'm sorry but I have to leave, I hope you don't cry, or worry about me, I hope you won't go looking for me, I'm not worth your love, I am still just a little girl inside afraid of being lonely, I will always love you, but remember you don't have to love me in return, Your former love, Amarillo de esque Verde, also known as Yellow de Viridian Grove," Red said reading the note aloud.

"Dear Blue, You are my best friend, I know sometimes I might have bugged you, and worried you, but please don't worry about me now, and don't worry about liking Emo guys, they are really great people, just be sure to choose one of them, Your Friend, Yellow," Blue read aloud.

"Dear Sir, I mean Prof. Samuel Oak, I hope you don't think I'm too young to go out on my own, I did it once before, and don't say that was because I was a boy then, I was always a girl, and I always will be, if you have noticed I've caught a Mew, it is true, it's really hurt, it was being chased by hunters, I narrowly escaped, I need to go to mount Silver for a little while so Clarity, my mew, can rest, please don't tell Red or Blue, or Green even, and definitely not Gold, he will tell everyone, Your friend, I hope, Amarillo," Oak read silently.

"Don't worry Yellow I won't tell," Oak said throwing the note in the fireplace.

"What are you doing," Blue asked.

"Doing what Yellow would want me to do," Oak said.

"She told you where she was didn't she," Red asked.

"Red don't jump to conclusions," Oak said.

"Tell me where she went, now," Red said forcefully.

"Red stop this, let it go, Yellow doesn't want you to follow her," Green said holding Red back.

"Green let go of me, NOW!"

"Not until you come down Red," Green said tightening his grip.

"I have to make sure she's safe, I have to, she could be in danger," Red said.

"Just come down, I taught her a few things about battling and training she will be fine," Green said.

"I have to know she's alright, I just have to," Red said shedding a tear.

"Red, Yellow does not want you to follow her, just let it be," Oak said sitting down.

"I'm sorry," Red said, " I just need to know that Yellow is okay," Red said.

"She's okay Red, Don't worry. I'm your friend and I'll make sure that Yellow returns to Viridian City safely," Green said.

"Thanks, Elmo," Red said smiling.

"That's very funny Red, ha ha," Green said sarcastically.

0000000000

Me: Review please, tell me what you think of this chapter, next chapter will be up the twenty third at the latest. And this is the longest chapter yet, almost thirteen hundred words.


	6. Elite 5?

Me: Hey everybody!

Red: Phantom is high, and owns nothing

Me: I'm not high! I don't do drugs!

Yellow: We saw you smoking paper.

Me: I deny it.

**Chapter 6: Da' Big Bad Elite 5?**

"Chu," Chuchu said looking around.

"What do you mean someone's following us," Yellow asked with Clarity in her arms.

"Hand over the Mew, little girl," A female voice said.

"Lorelei of the Elite four," Yellow said.

"Agatha, Lance, and Bruno are also here," Lorelei said.

"Along with the only trainer that single handily ever defeated us, the true Kanto Champion," Lance said.

"Lance do be quite I want that mew so don't waste any time," A male voice said.

"MEWWWWW," Clarity screamed trying to break free of Yellows hold.

"Clarity your to weak to fight, I did my best to heal you," Yellow said.

"Yellow let me go," The mew said in a childlike feminine voice.

"I can't, you'll get killed," Yellow said.

"I have to fight. You can't protect me anymore," Clarity said using psychic.

The elite four were sent hurling to the side of Mount Silver.

"Pathetic, go Entei," The man said as a pokeball emerged from the shadows and released the legendary pokemon.

"Transform," Clarity said as it transformed into a Ho-Oh, "Ho Oh," The bird cried as it let loose a fireblast hitting Entei and knocking it out.

"Let me fight," Clarity said.

"Go Squirt," The man said letting out a Blastoise.

"Hydro Pump," He said as Squirt did what he was told and Clarity flew up high and dived back down

dodging the move and hitting Squirt on the head, "Blast," Squirt said shaking of the attack, "Toise,"

"Bubblebeam," the man said as Squirt hit Clarity with the blast of bubbles.

"Hee, hee," Clarity said hitting Squirt with a shadow ball.

"Blast," Squirt said collapsing.

"Go, Registeel," The man said as the said pokemon was sent out, " Hyper beam,"

Registeel released the blast. Clarity used protect at the last minute and was saved.

"Mew, Mew, MEWWWWWWWWW," Clarity said using metronome and used Blast Burn knocking Registeel out.

"Go Darkrai," He said as Darkrai emerged, "Use Dark Pulse,"

Darkrai attacked Clarity with the attack which knocked Clarity out.

"Gengar Hypnosis," Someone said out of nowhere and a Gengar appeared and put both Darkrai and the Man to sleep.

"Get going now," The person said.

Yellow grabbed Clarity and headed up Mount Silver.

0000000000

"An alert from Yellow's pokedex, she has recently seen, A gengar, a blastoise, an entei, a registeel, and a darkrai," Oak said,

"Those pokemon aren't usually seen in the wild," Red said.

"And they aren't usually seen together either," Oak said.

"Yellow must be in a Pokemon battle," Blue said.

"With the Legend Master," Oak said.

"Who," Blue asked.

"The only person who has single handedly defeated the entire Elite Four," Oak said, " I call him the Legend master because of his attraction to Legendary Pokemon, he has captured all but three, Mew, Celebi, and Arceus," Oak said.

"Wow, so he's like some super trainer," Green asked.

"He is stronger than the entire Elite Four," Oak said.

"This says the battle was stopped by a referee, but that means a trainer intervened," Oak said.

"The Phantom Trainer of Lavender Town, a stronger Ghost Pokemon Trainer than Agatha, and also a good psychic pokemon trainer," Oak said.

"How Do you know that," Blue asked.

"The recording of the battle on her Pokedex," Oak said.

"WHY DON'T WE KNOW ABOUT THESE THINGS," Red said.

"Because I don't want you to," Oak said, " I good magician never reveals his secrets,"

"You're not a magician," Red said.

"Really, I'll prove it to you," Oak said taking out a deck of cards, " Pick a card any card,"

Red picked a card.

"Queen of hearts," Oak said.

"Okay you are a magician," Red said.

"Thank you," Oak said.

"Why don't we go look for the ELITE FIVE," Oak said.

"Why did you just say that," Red asked.

"Because WE ARE GOING TO LOOK FOR THE ELITE FIVE," Oak said

"Stop that it's annoying," Red said.

"Alright, but we need to head out," Oak said heading for the door.

0000000000

Me: Review please next chapter will be up soon.

Oak: Interesting we are in some sort of alternate dimension

Red: Green your grandfather is weird

Green: I know, donkey.

Red: I know you are but what am I?

Me: See you later! Red, Green stop fighting.

Red and Green: *Fights More*

Me: Break it up ladies. Now we are going to end this chapter so you won't have to see what's in store for these two.


	7. Rage of Oddish?

Phantom: -Whistling Tetris Theme-

Red: Phantom no! He is lost in the Tetris, stop whistling Korobeiniki!

Yellow: Phantom does not own anything,

0000000000

**Chapter 7: Rage of... Oddish?**

"Clarity don't do that again," Yellow said healing Clarity.

"I was just caught off guard," the cat like pokemon said.

"Well wait until you recover completely before battling again," Yellow said returning Clarity to her Pokeball.

"I believe that Mew belongs to me," Lance said from behind Yellow.

"I believe this Mew belongs to me," Yellow said.

"I'll have to take it from you than," Lance said sending out Dragonite.

"I won't let you, go Ody," Yellow said sending out her newly caught Oddish.

"Oddish," The little pokemon said.

"An Oddish? Is that the best you can do," Lance laughed.

"Just wait and see, Ody use stun spore," Yellow commanded as Ody released a cloud of powder paralyzed the dragonite

"Ody use Substitute," Yellow said as Ody made a copy of itself.

"Dragonite use Hyper Beam," Lance said as dragonite recovered from paralysis and hit the Ody copy with the powerful attack, breaking it.

"Now Ody let's heal you up, and then you Stun Spore," Yellow said healing Ody and it paralyzed Dragonite.

"Dragonite use False Swipe," Lance said after Dragonite Recharged and the dragon attacked leaving Ody barely standing.

"Ody use Giga Drain," Yellow said as Ody healed itself by absorbing dragonite's energy.

"Damn, Dragonite can't move," Lance said.

"Now Ody use Guillotine," Yellow said as Ody knocked out Dragonite.

"WHAT," Lance said.

"Ody your evolving," Yellow said as Ody evolved into a Gloom.

"I think you look better that way," Yellow said, "But let's get going," Yellow said as she started back to the top of Mount Silver, and using Graavy to block the path rocks.

"Great job Ody," Yellow said to the Gloom.

0000000000

"Yellow's Oddish beat Lance's Dragonite," Oak said in shock as they were about to leave to find the Elite Five, or at least that's what Professor Oak said.

"Talk about the Rage of Oddish," Red said.

"That's just not possible, it can't be true," Green said.

"But it is, her Oddish kicked dragonite where it hurts," Oak said.

"I just can't stand this anymore, The Elite Four or a least Lance is after her I have to find her now, I don't need any help," Red said as he started to head for the door.

"Wait Red let us help you," Green said grabbing hold of Red's shirt collar.

"Let go Elmo, go back to Elmo's World and sing to little kids and traumatize them, you should have never quit your day job," Red said

Blue had her Wigglytuff use sing to put Red to sleep.

"Are we going yet," Blue asked

"As soon as someone volunteers to carry Red, I nominate Green," Oak said.

"I'm second in nomination," Blue said.

"Fine I'll carry him," Green said.

"Wait I wanna come too," Said a tied up Gold hopping from the guest room.

"Only if Crystal comes too," Blue said.

"Alright I'll come," Crys said.

"Oh please Arceus no, I can't stand another minute with that deranged psychopath of a woman," Gold begged to Blue.

"Sorry Gold you already agreed," Blue said.

"Oh why, for the love of Mew, please Arceus have mercy on me," Gold said as gold was picked up by Green's Machamp.

"I'd rather carry Red than than Sanguine freak," Green said.

"Oh please Arceus have mercy on my soul, I'll never ever ask anything else of you again," Gold pleaded.

"SHUT UP YOU SANGUINE FREAK! I WISH THAT YOU WOULD JUST SHUT UP AND GO ON WITH YOUR LIFE, HOW BAD CAN RUBBING CRYSTAL'S FEET BE," Green asked.

"Do you know what she does with her feet, she kicks pokeballs, and that is bad on your feet, and she doesn't where socks, and it's not just her feat, it's much more," Gold cried.

"I want to know how your mother dealt with you, your a bigger pest than a cockroach-mouse hybrid, and harder to get rid of too," Green said.

"My mom thinks I'm awesome," Gold said.

"Your mom has a mental condition than, or is she deaf and can't here you," Green said.

"Stop insulting my mom, because Yo mama's so fat that when she goes to the beach all the Wailord sing, _We are family even though your fatter than me_," Gold said.

"Well Yo mama's so poor that when someone kicks a skateboard she goes, _no not the car_," Green returned.

"Well Yo mama's so fat that people get lost going around her," Gold said.

"Yo mama's so poor that she sits outside of the dumpster saying _the kids locked me out again_," Green said.

"Yo mama's so fat that when she sits on the toilet the toilet sings, _ABCDEFG, Get your fatass off of me_," Gold said.

"Yo mama's so poor that she keeps cockroaches as pets," Green said.

"That was terrible dude, but Yo mama so fat she went to the movies and sat next to everyone," Gold said.

"Yo mama so poor she waves around a popsicle stick and calls it air conditioning," Green said.

"Yo mama so fat she lay on the beach and people run around yelling Free Willy," Gold returned.

"Yo mama so stupid she got locked in a grocery store and starved," Green said

"Stop it you two," Blue yelled

"Sorry Blue," Gold said.

"Pesky Girl," Green said.

"Don't give me attitude Green or I'll take away your Emo knife," Blue threatened.

"No Please not my knife, take my clothes, my position, or my pride, anything but my knife, except my Pokemon," Green said.

"Don't give me that attitude than," Blue said.

"Pesky Girl," Green said silently.

" I didn't even know Green had an Emo knife, but it worked out even better than I hoped," Blue thought to herself.

"Those three are the strangest people I know," Oak said to himself, "Not counting myself at least," Oak once again said to himself.

"I can't wait until I can torture Gold more, I'll get him for that comment, oh I'm so going to get him," Crys said to herself.

"I wonder where Yellow is," Red thought still asleep.

"I wonder how long this is going to take, I can't believe Green tied me up for trashing his room, I didn't even do it, but I'll show him, I'll show them all," Gold said thinking aloud.

Everyone glared at him.

"Just kidding," Gold said smiling.

_fin(For this chapter)_

0000000000

Me: Well this was my favorite chapter yet I have to say.

Gold: Because you made Blue, Crys, and Green torture me.

Me: That's true, I'll admit it, so Review and see you next time.


	8. Love, Hurt, Help, and Kill me

Me: Dora must die!!!!!!

Red: His little brother watched Dora, now he is scarred for life.

Green: Let's kick him while he's down.

Me: I'll give you ChristianDragons Punishment!

Blue: Phantom does not own Pokemon, or CD's Punishment.

0000000000

**Chapter 8: Love me, Hurt me, Help me, Kill me**

Yellow was at the top of Mt. Silver.

"Give us the Mew" Lorelei said.

"Thank you for your help Elite four, now, send out your pokemon, and let the Cataclysm begin," Yellow said.

"Who are you," Lance asked.

"I am Yellow de Viridian Grove, but I'm not the kind Yellow my friends know me as, I'm a different Yellow," Yellow said sending out Clarity, " I am your master, I am the one that told you to find the Mew, but I only did it so you'd follow me up here," Yellow said.

"Let out your pokemon," The Mysterious Man said letting out all of his pokemon.

"Yes sir," The Elite Four said as they let out their pokemon.

"Clarity, Spirit Bond," Yellow said as Clarity bonded her souls with all the Pokemon on the summit.

"Now Grand Cataclysm, reshape the world as we would want it," Yellow said.

"Yellow, please don't do this, we will be safe, what about your friends, and Red that boy you talk about," Clarity said.

"Clarity, he loved me, because I asked him to, now I've asked him to hurt me, and help me, and now he must kill me, he will love me, hurt me, help me, and kill me now, it's all part of the plan, if I'm dead everything will be alright," Yellow said.

"Grand Cataclysm," Yellow commanded.

"Mew, mew, mew, meeeeewwwwwwww," Clarity yelled as beams of energy emerged from her body, ricocheting off the rocks and walls.

"Grand Cataclysm, the attack that is stronger than even judgment, it can destroy the entire world. Including all the stars, Arceus can't stop it from happening, only a weak pokemon can," Yellow said.

Near the summit of Mount Silver, Red and company were heading up the mountain, "The Cataclysm has begun," A masked man said blocking the groups path.

"Let us through," Red said.

"I will let you through, as long as I can accompany you," He said sending out Gengar, "Teleport Gengar," He said as the Gengar warped them all to the summit.

"So Red you're here, perfect, Kill me," Yellow said.

"What do you mean," Red asked.

"Once you kill me, the Cataclysm shall end, and the spell of Mount Silver will be negated, and the Cataclysm will never come again," Yellow said.

"I will destroy the world if you don't Red," Yellow said.

"Only weak pokemon can stop the Cataclysm," The man said.

"Yellow is the only one who has weak pokemon," Red said.

"The only other way to stop the cataclysm is to kill whoever summoned it," He said.

"Maybe it means basic, non legendary Pokemon, Go Pika," Red said.  
"But Pika already evolved from a Pichu right," Gold said, " GO Pichu," Gold said.

"Volt Tackle," Gold said as the Pichu attacked the Clarity.

"Mewww," Clarity said as the cataclysm ended and Mount Silver started to collapse.

"The stress on the mountain was to much and combined with the sudden end of the Cataclysm which causes an earthquake, it is too much for the Mountain to handle, Gengar Teleport," The masked man said as Gengar warped all of them to the base of the mountain.

"Hurry," The man said, " Go Giratina," he said as Giratina was let out, " Everybody get on," The man said as he loaded the unconscious Elite Five onto the dragon. All of the trainers boarded the dragon as the Giratina took off towards Pallet Town. In the sky the group watched the mountain collapse.

"I can't believe, I did all that," Yellow said.

"It wasn't you it was the other you," Red said.

"But I knew what I was doing, I knew I could stop it but I didn't," Yellow said, " Why did you come after me, why did you save me, Red, why," Yellow said as Red pulled her into an embrace.

"Because I love you Yellow, and I always will," Red said.

"Ahh, young love, reminds me of my childhood," The masked man said.

"You're Gengar is quite powerful, it's level I'd say would be one hundred at the most and ninety four at least, probably level ninety seven," Oak said. Observing the masked man's Gengar.

"Gengar, hypnosis," The man said as the Gengar put Oak to sleep, and the man strapped him to the dragon.

"Can you do that to Crys, but let her fall off instead of strapping her to Giratina," Gold said.

"You want the punishment really bad don't you Gold," Crys said.

"Oh please Arceus no, please of great goddess of beauty, have mercy on my soul," Gold said.

"Fine, I'll spare you, but I'll give you keel haul," Crys said and soon Gold was strapped to the bottom of the dragon.

"This is much better than the punishment," Gold said as he was hit with pidgey droppings.

"It's not really keel haul, but either way he would still get the punishment," Crys said.

"What's the punishment," Green asked.

"Well....," Crys said and whispered into Green's ear.

"No wonder he calls you a psychopath, that's not punishment that's torture," Green said.

"I know it is, but it's the only way he'll pay," Crys said bellowing an evil laugh.

"Okay," Green said scooting away from Crys.

"Crys has gone psycho," Green said.

"Gold says she's always like that," Blue said.

"Well I'm scared of her now," Green said.

"Well I'm sure the punishment must be really bad that Gold actually enjoys keel haul," Blue said.

"We're almost there," The man said.

"I'm sorry Yellow," Red said as he pulled Yellow into a kiss.

0000000000

Me: Who did not like this chapter.

Lance: Me

Me: Do you like anything in which you loose?  
Lance: no

Me: Well review and see you later!


End file.
